Offshore oil exploration has been supported by helicopter operations that enable the movement of staff and equipment to and from the shore. An offshore environment is challenging for helicopter operations from many perspectives, particularly during adverse weather conditions that cause low visibility. There have been numerous instances of helicopters landing on the wrong rig and aborting landing procedures due to insufficiencies with existing precision landing solutions. In particular, existing solutions do not provide comprehensive situational awareness to the pilot regarding the position of the oil rig and position of the helipad with reference to obstructions during adverse weather conditions.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for precision landings and takeoffs in adverse weather conditions.